


Repayment

by abcooper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper
Summary: Kara stops by Lena's office post 2x04





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a tumblr ficlet, but a friend pointed out that people new to the fandom this season would be starting at ao3, so - cross-posting! I hope you enjoy this shameless smut!

It was pushing 10:00 and Lena had a splitting headache, from lack of sleep more than anything else, but she was getting used to it. Single-handedly pulling your family’s name out of the ashes and building it into a benevolent empire was a full-time job.

Still her mood was sour, and she knew it must be showing on her face because when she looked up at the sound of a tentative knock, Jess shrank away from her.

“I asked not to be disturbed while I put together this budget presentation,” she reminded her assistant in her gentlest tone, reaching for the last remaining shreds of her patience and trying to shove them together into something resembling a rational reaction.

“I know,” Jess stuttered out quickly, “only you also said that Kara Danvers should be shown in whenever possible, so I - thought I’d better check with you? I’ll tell her to come back later…”

“No, no, send her in,” Lena decided, not pausing to analyze the warmth in her stomach at hearing Kara’s name. “I could use a little break.” She put the reports aside, turning her attention expectantly toward the gorgeous blonde who had been her pleasant side project these past few weeks.

Kara came wandering in a moment later, looking a little shy and holding two starbucks to-go cups in her hands.

“Hi. I, uh, wasn’t sure what your coffee order was, but all the CEOs I know can really use a latte when they’re stuck at the office this late…”

“You’re a godsend,” Lena said. She took the proffered drink and favored Kara with a long, slow smile, the one that she had practiced in the mirror until it looked exactly like a come-on. Kara flushed all the way to the tips of her ears.

“Happy to help,” she squeaked.

“Hmmm….” Lena took a long sip of her latte and regarded the blonde woman in front of her, then waved her over to the couch. Kara obediently sat, and Lena took the spot next to her, close enough for their knees to brush slightly as she angled herself Kara’s way. “So what brings you by here so late at night, Ms Danvers? Got another friend in trouble?”

“Uh, just Kara, please,” Kara said, taking a shy sip of her own latte. Then she caught Lena’s eye boldly. “I actually came by to talk about you.”  She leaned forward, her expression earnest, and put a hand on Lena’s leg. Lena steeled herself for whatever was coming.

“A few days ago, you told me you knew I’d be there when you needed a favor, and it sounded to me like maybe you’re in trouble,” Kara said. Her thumb brushed Lena’s knee in an absent gesture of comfort. “I kept thinking about the look on your face, and I know you meant you wanted me to wait, but my experience has been that it’s better to meet these things head-on than to wait for them to catch up to you.” Kara seemed to realize at last what her hand was doing - she pulled it away from Lena’s leg, dropping it onto her own lap, and Lena almost felt like she could breathe again. “Whatever it is, Ms. Luthor, I can help you if you tell me about it.”

Lena smiled, touched despite herself. “Kara, please - it’s Lena. I appreciate your concern for me, and I believe you that you can help me with just about anything.” Lena had grown up a Luthor, and she had her suspicions about what kind of gorgeous blonde might hang out with Clark Kent and not need her parking validated, but she was in no hurry to prove them.

She was also in no hurry to talk to this sweet girl about all the moral complexities involved in running L Corp, about the thin line she was walking between good intention and evil action, about how some days she felt that maybe she’d already lost her balance and simply hadn’t noticed that she was in free fall.

Instead, she set her latte aside, reached out, and took Kara’s hand, clasping it in her own so that their fingers intertwined. “I think you misinterpreted my meaning though. I’m not in any trouble…. yet. Trying to undo what Lex stood for is earning me my fair share of enemies, and trouble might be just around the corner. But it’s not yet here and I am not yet cowed.” She ran her thumb along the side of Kara’s palm, enjoying the way that Kara was staring, slightly agape, at the sight of their clasped hands, and let a hint of mischief enter her expression. “Actually, when I said you owed me a favor, I was just trying to flirt with the pretty reporter in my office. Did it totally backfire?”

Kara looked up sharply then, and finally caught the look on Lena’s face. Her breath hitched, and she turned slightly redder. “You’ve been flirting with me?” she repeated incredulously, apparently confused that anyone would be interested. She was so sweet…. there was something about that Kara Danvers sunny charm that made Lena just want to devour her.

“I have been flirting with you,” she confirmed, smiling a little. “I didn’t think I was being subtle, honestly. I haven’t ever validated anyone’s parking in my life.”

Kara laughed, still looking a little shy. “So when you offered to validate my parking, you were offering to uh… validate my parking?” she said, and then put on her bravest face and added, “if I’d known, I never would have mentioned the bus.”

“Good,” Lena answered firmly, and leaned forward to catch Kara’s lips with her own.

Based on the course of their interactions so far, she’d expected shy little Kara to melt under her, to cede control willingly and eagerly. She’d been looking forward to it.

That didn’t mean there wasn’t a different, equal excitement to be had from Kara’s eager immediate response. Far from shrinking, Kara leaned into the kiss, deepening it so quickly Lena could only just keep up. She pulled Lena’s lower lip between her teeth to nip at it, wrapped a hand in Lena’s hair to bring her forward. Lena hummed at the sensation and then, at risk of overbalancing, got both her hands firmly under Kara’s ass and yanked her forward. Kara moved with her, shifting her legs until she straddled Lena on the couch.

They traded control back and forth, all tongue and teeth and hands wandering boldly. When Lena finally pulled back for air, panting, she had no compunctions about yanking Kara’s pastel blouse open, cheap snap buttons coming apart with one hard tug.

“Jesus,” she said, taking a long moment to just enjoy the sight of Kara’s smooth golden skin rippling over the hint of abdominal muscles. “I had no idea.”  She pushed the blouse sideways over Kara’s shoulders and then, letting a deliberate smirk slide onto her face, stopped before she got the cuffs over Kara’s hands. Instead, arms around Kara in a loose hug, she wrapped the rest of the fabric around Kara’s wrists, tying the ends together in a rough knot so that Kara’s arms were held lightly behind her back, putting her hands on Kara’s hips to hold her in place now that she couldn’t use her own hands to balance.

Kara tugged at the restraints, but not like she was trying to get out of them - just testing what their limits were. “Is that good?” Lena asked, checking in even though she was certain she knew the answer. Kara nodded fervently, her eyes dark and heated.

“Unexpected, but definitely working for me,” she answered, rolling her hips impatiently against Lena’s lap.

Lena laughed, and pulled Kara in for another kiss. It was different  with Kara’s hands tied behind her back - she depended on Lena to keep them balanced, to move her where she needed to be, and the dependency made her a little more pliant. She let Lena pull her forward, let her mouth fall open while Lena explored. Lena kept one hand supporting her and let the other wander over newly bared skin, enjoying the way that Kara’s abs tensed under her light touch.

She kept going, long exploratory kisses while she skimmed her fingers just under the line of Kara’s pants and then pulled back up to cup her breasts, rubbing her thumb across Kara’s nipples through the fabric. She established that Kara loved having her hair pulled; that she went limp with pleasure at a touch to her lower back; that every muscle in her tensed with need when Lena ran teasing fingers down the button of her pants to just brush at her pussy through two layers of fabric, until Kara was a panting desperate wreck, writhing impatiently in her lap.

“Please, I need more,” were the first words out of Kara’s mouth as Lena finally reluctantly released her lips. Lena smiled, triumphant, because this was exactly how she’d pictured Kara during sex, from the first moment Kara had caught her attention.

“You want more?” she repeated. “Do you want me to strip you naked and spread your legs open, Kara? You want my fingers pressing inside of you while I suck on your clit?” Kara whimpered, trying to press herself harder against Lena’s lap, but she couldn’t get the leverage to make it satisfying.

“Yes, please,” she begged, and Lena rewarded her by running a soothing hand down her back.

“You’re going to have to earn it first,” she said, and shrugged out of her own red blouse, tossing it heedlessly to the side. She made more of a show of removing her bra one-handed, enjoying the appreciative way that Kara’s eyes were drinking in her body.

Then she got a handful of Kara’s hair and tugged her forward, guiding Kara’s mouth to her breasts. Kara fell to the task with enthusiasm, taking Lena’s nipple beneath her teeth and moving her tongue in light circles over it.

“Bite harder - I like a little pain,” Lena demanded, and Kara obeyed instantly, biting down sharply and then scraping her teeth over the same place before following up with her tongue, settling into a rhythm of sharp and soothing sensation. Lena arched into it, pressing Kara against her, moving her from one breast to the other whenever it threatened to become too much.

“I was not… expecting you to be so good at this,” she moaned and Kara seemed to take that as a challenge, speeding up just a little, until Lena thought she might come from this alone.

“Enough,” she muttered, and pushed Kara back. Kara’s mouth was wet and swollen, her pupils blown, hair messy from Lena’s grasp. The sight of her sent a bolt of heat through Lena, and she pushed Kara firmly off of her lap and arranging her on her knees on the floor.

“Is this still OK, Kara?” she asked, and Kara nodded. “Out loud for me, please. We’re not moving forward without a check in.”

“Yes, this is perfect, please, please, let me eat you out,” Kara rushed the words, like she was eager to get them out of the way and get back to it, and Lena decided that before they did this again they were having a very explicit talk about the importance of knowing each other’s boundaries, but she let it go for the moment, choosing instead to unzip her skirt, shucking it with her underwear in one unceremonious shove.

She settled herself onto the couch and gestured Kara forward. The sight of Kara Danvers on her knees, carefully inching forward to settle herself between Lena’s thighs, was going to stay with her for a long time. “Alright, darling - put that talented tongue of yours to use,” she suggested, wrapping a hand in Kara’s hair more for the connection than because she thought Kara would need any further guidance.

Kara did not disappoint. She leaned forward eagerly, balancing herself as she kissed and nipped at Lena’s inner thighs. The makeshift tie around her wrists was coming loose, but she held her arms obediently behind her back, her hands clasped together to keep herself from pulling the fabric any looser.

Lena allowed her to be a tease for just a little while, and then, growing impatient, gave a warning tug at Kara’s hair.

Kara responded by nuzzling in, and Lena’s breath caught as she started exploring with her tongue, long slow swipes to orient herself without the use of her hands. She lingered around her entrance and pressing against it just the slightest bit, before moving upward and settling into a rhythm of strokes against Lena’s clit that had Lena’s hand tightening in her hair, the other reaching to grab at the fabric of the couch.

She didn’t seem overly experienced at this part, but she more than made up for it with enthusiasm, never breaking rhythm - it was like Kara didn’t need to breathe quite as often as other humans, but Lena was a little too preoccupied with other things to give that much thought.

She let the sensation build, tension thrumming inside of her until it finally poured over into ecstasy, and Lena didn’t hold back, pressing herself against Kara’s mouth as she rode it out.

Afterwards, she gave herself a moment to recover, running gentle hands through Kara’s hair as she caught her breath. Once she could manage it, she sat up and pulled Kara to her, removing the shirt from around her wrists with a fast tug.

“You’ve been so good,” she murmured, and Kara pressed into her side, reveling in the praise. “I think you’ve earned a reward, darling, don’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Kara agreed, her voice barely half-a-step from begging, and Lena smiled, pressing an affectionate kiss to her temple.

“Pants off,” she demanded, and Kara obeyed immediately, removing her dress slacks so fast that a more suspicious soul might think superspeed had been involved. “Hands on my desk,” Lena told her and Kara looked puzzled for a moment, but did as she was told, centering herself between the two lamps and placing her hands on the edge of Lena’s modern metallic white desk. She looked to Lena for approval and Lena smiled, nodding, before she reached out and adjusted Kara’s stance, spreading her legs and pressing down on her back until Kara was bent over, open wide and resting her weight on her forearms against the desk.

“Very nice, Kara,” she said, and ran her hands along the curve of Kara’s back and over her ass. From this angle she could see that Kara was drenched, wetness running down her thighs. Her dress pants were probably ruined. So was her shirt, now that Lena thought about it - it wouldn’t be in any condition to wear home after being tied around Kara’s wrists for the better part of an hour.

The thought of sending Kara home wearing a set of Lena’s clothing, her own completely ruined by the night’s activities, was extremely appealing.

“God, you look so tempting like this, you have no idea,” Lena murmured, squeezing Kara’s ass appreciatively. “I want to tease you for hours, until your legs are trembling to hold you up.” Kara whimpered, and she continued, “but I promised you a reward, and I think you’ve waited long enough.”

Without warning, she ran two fingers through Kara’s pussy, enjoying the slippery heat. The noise Kara made was explosive, torn out of her by desire, and Lena followed through, burying two fingers in that wet heat and rubbing her thumb over Kara’s clit in firm circles.

Kara screamed, writhing back against Lena’s hand, and in no time at all Lena felt muscles convulsing around her fingers. She kept going at a gentler pace until Kara’s shuddering movements stopped, and then she pulled out, and pulled Kara gently into her arms.

Kara collapsed against her, almost boneless, and they ended up on the floor, with Kara comfortably piled into Lena’s lap while Lena stroked her hair. There were finger-shaped dents in Lena’s metal desk. She didn’t comment on it.

“Can we do this again?” Kara eventually muttered, her breath hot against Lena’s neck.

“We can. I think we should talk first,” Lena said, letting some affection color her tone as she petted the melted blonde puddle in her lap. “Maybe over dinner on Saturday?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Kara asked, and Lena laughed, reaching up to tweak her ear in retaliation.

“I am,” she responded. “Are you going to say yes?”

It was probably the biggest mistake she’d made in awhile. There were things she was going to have to do in the near future that weren’t compatible with dating a hero, and she had to be ready for that.

But Kara was smiling up at her as she nodded, and just for the moment, Lena refused to regret it.


End file.
